


R27今天的我也好想报警

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 论坛体路人视觉，R27不逆不拆，大型修罗混乱现场
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	R27今天的我也好想报警

路人视角沙雕向论坛体，ooc严重，大型修罗混乱现场，欢迎小可爱们提出宝贵意见～

《求助！请问我该不该报警？》

[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：事情是这样的，看今天天气风和日丽，楼主就心情很好地在街道上散步，哼着小曲唱着歌，就差没有来个倒立行走来表达一下内心的高兴了。然后，楼主眼角余光瞥见了一个熟人，就不透露他叫什么名字了，以27代替吧——其实他并不认识我，只是他在我们这一片比较出名而已——在和一个身穿黑色西装的男人说些什么。楼主瞬间嗅到了八卦的气息，别看我平时不怎么样，但楼主的嗅觉极其灵敏，楼主曾经靠着这种嗅觉挖掘出了不少绝密八卦，绝对一手可靠！于是——

1‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：【可达鸭眉头一皱发现事情并不简单.jpg】

2‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：我就装作路过，偷偷地往那边看过去，再然后——

3‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：我草艸芔茻！！！！穿黑西装脸颊两侧有卷毛的那个男人一把抱住了27，然后他俩就接起了吻！接起了吻！！！！！

4‖：楼主也不用那么激动吧，也许两个人本来就在交往呢？毕竟如果是男女朋友，接个吻也正常啊

5‖：哪来的女？不都是男的吗？

6‖：没关系，可以让这个27换上女装【点烟.jpg】

7‖：女装小哥哥我可以！说不定是草莓味的嘿嘿～

8‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：草，有画面了，27穿女装一定很可爱，是香草味的也说不定……等等你们别转移话题啊！27在我们这里是出了名的软脾气，他肯定不会轻易和一个看起来和他差了十几岁的男人交往，就算交往了，也肯定是那个气场很强的男人逼迫的！因为我看到了他脸上不情愿的表情！那个男人真是太过分了，竟然强逼着未成年学生和他交往！大家快给我出个主意，我要不要报警？

9‖：再观望一下吧，万一有什么误会呢

10‖：等一下楼主你偷偷问一下27不就好了？

11‖：这样的话27也有可能会害羞不会说实话，你可以侧面打听，顺便连他身边的人也旁敲侧听一下。

12‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：有道理！我这就去！

13‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：咳咳……哪来的烟雾，咦那个男人怎么不见了？是跑了吗？好奇怪啊，27的肩膀上多了一个穿着西装的小婴儿。

14‖：魔术吧，大变活人？

15‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：旁边的人也不多，他表演给鬼看呢？！

16‖：也许是给27看的专属魔术，啊想想就感觉浪漫到窒息了

17‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：醒醒，我觉得以那个男人的气势，他直接掏枪威胁说不定来的更直接些——当然，我是胡说的，这种事情怎么可能发生嘛【哈哈哈.jpg】

……

18‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：……我回来了，还好没报警，不然就出大糗了，他们竟然真的是情侣……

19‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：那个小婴儿简直跟成了精一样的，我话还没说几句，他就好像明白我的目的到底是啥了，然后他跟我说27跟那个男人确实是情侣。虽然旁边的27涨红了脸想反驳什么，但被小婴儿看了一眼后他就郁卒地承认了

20‖：总感觉有什么隐情的样子

21‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：能有什么隐情，总不可能是那个男人是来自未来的小婴儿，时间到了他俩就重新替换回来，所以为了帮助未来的自己娶到27，小婴儿就说他俩确实在一起了吧？

22‖：……楼主你这脑洞可以写一本科幻小说了，给太太递笔，您请

23‖：还以为有什么大瓜，散了散了

……

24‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：对不起时隔半个月我又把这个帖子捞起来了！因为我实在是忍不住吐槽了！现在我打字的手都是在颤抖的……

25‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：我今天看到！那个小婴儿！他！掰着27的头！亲了下去！！！我草啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

26‖：？？？？？？！！！！！！！

27‖：【当我打出？的时候，不是我有问题，而是我觉得你有问题.jpg】

28‖：！！！！什么什么？发生了什么？【激灵地支起小耳朵.jpg】

29‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：27我真是看错你了！没想到你竟然是炼铜癖！竟然还诱导小婴儿亲你！亲的还不是脸！是嘴！是嘴啊！果然还是先报个警吧！！！

30‖：楼主你先冷静！！！你忘了上次的事情了吗？！上次就是一次误会，这次也要搞清楚状况再说啊！

31‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：这还能有什么误会？！难不成是小婴儿强迫27的吗？！想想都是不可能的！小婴儿那么单纯柔弱，怎么可能会有这种想法？！

32‖：啊哈哈，楼主说的是阿纲吗？你不用太过于纠结这些，因为阿纲和小鬼是情侣哦～

33‖：咦？疑似正主朋友出现了

34‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：可上次不是说那个西装男人才是27男朋友吗？

35‖：唔……虽然有点不太懂你的意思，但大致上我还是明白的，那个男人确实也是阿纲男朋友哦。

36‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：……也就是说，27和西装男人以及小婴儿同时在交往着……那男人和小婴儿都知道对方和27的关系吗？

37‖：啊哈哈，他们都知道啊。

38‖：！！！我天！惊天大瓜！！！

39‖：何等震撼人心的真相啊！！！

40‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：……对不起我去重组一下我的三观。

——————

《求助！请问我该不该报警？》

……

73‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：没错，又是我，我回来了。其实我真的真的不想再捞帖子了，但是我实在是又忍不住想吐槽一下。因为在楼主经历了三观破碎又重组后，又围观到了一件震撼我妈三十年的事情——27疑似进入了邪教组织，还有了一个裸/奔的癖好【目瞪狗呆.jpg】

74‖：他来了他来了！他带着新的大瓜走来了！！！【前排出售瓜子花生.jpg】

75‖：卧槽，竟然还带后续的吗？？？【震惊抱头.jpg】

76‖：纳尼纳尼？邪教组织？裸奔？楼主你讲清楚啊！我现在抓心挠肝连拉屎都顾不上了！

77‖：↑楼上这是一条有味道的评论→_→

78‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：不行我得次块糖冷静一哈，先让我理清一下思绪【点烟的手微微颤抖.jpg】

79‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：讲真，我以为27和小婴儿交往这件事就已经是突破下限的剧情了，但我没想到的是，事情根本没有我想象的那么简单！

80‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：因为今天的我，眼睁睁看到了27头顶一团火一脸狰狞地在街头爆衣裸奔……

81‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：楼主好长时间没有回这里了，这事情发展着实让我捉摸不透，所以我就问了一下左邻右舍27到底是咋回事，然后邻居们告诉我，27隔三差五就会裸奔一次，听说这是年轻人之间的潮流……我TM也是年轻人啊！我怎么不知道年轻人的潮流是裸奔？！

82‖：可能楼主你跟不上时代了【点烟.jpg】

83‖：行为艺术也是这么不为世人所接受啊【沧桑脸.jpg】

84‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：裸奔就裸奔，扯什么艺术？

85‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：我发现你们的接受度好高啊，不管是和婴儿交往的绝世三角恋还是裸奔你们好像都很轻易就接受了，真的不感觉奇怪吗？？？就我一个人感觉莫名其妙甚至还想报警吗？？？

86‖：这有什么好奇怪的，我曾经见到过一个婴儿会飞，意大利那边有个很有名的世界第一杀手也是婴儿，而且听说还有四任情人呢

87‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：？？？？？？？？？是我在做梦还是你在做梦？？？？？这世界那么奇幻的吗？？？？？我难道生活在一个漫画世界？？？不不不怎么想都是不可能的好吧！！！

88‖：同为年轻人，我可以告诉楼主，确实是有裸奔这个潮流的，而且还有××，××和××【正经脸.jpg】

89‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：我读书少你别驴我，还有你到底发了啥敏感词，竟然都给屏蔽了。

90‖：咳……只可意会不可言传

91‖：楼主说的疑似加入邪教组织是怎么回事？

92‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：就是那个啊！27裸奔的时候，头上是着火的状态！而且我眼睁睁看着火烧起来的，概括一下就是人体自燃啊！我只能想到一个很有名的邪教组织……没错，就是轮子！证据就是27从软萌小天使的状态瞬间变得凶狠了起来，那一眼差点把我吓哭！除了邪教，我根本想象不到别的会让人性情大变的可能TAT

93‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：妈呀越想越害怕，保险起见我还是先报个警吧！

94‖：楼主你先冷静！再想想之前的事情！万一这件事有什么误会呢？！

95‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：能有什么误会？难不成他头上着火是他的能力？然后能量溢散撑破了衣服所以才裸奔的？别搞笑了，这又不是少年漫，他也不是漫画主角。如果27是漫画主角的话，那我也说不定也是一本小说里的主角了。哪有那么离奇的事情

96‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：算了，还是先不报警了，我准备去试一下把他拉回正途，搞邪教是没有好下场的！27人本性还是挺好的。

97‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：虽然27是个同时和两个人交往的渣男，虽然27是个喜欢婴儿变态，虽然27喜欢裸奔还加入了邪教组织性情大变…………草，突然不想去了，让他自生自灭不好吗？

98‖：口嫌体正直的楼主

99‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：喂！

……

121‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：不出你们所料，我还是去拜访了27家。但……是我太天真了，27根本不是加入了邪教组织，而是——他本身就是个恐怖组织的头头！！！

122‖：妈呀，一个瓜扯一个瓜，我感觉自己就是个在瓜田里反复横跳的猹

123‖：楼主gkd！我好兴奋！

124‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：你们根本感受不到我现在的心情，超级复杂。我在27家待的那两个小时内，就听到了五声炸弹爆炸的声音，其中还看到了一个小孩子要杀小婴儿结果直接被拍墙上。而且27的朋友们也来到了他家，我听到他的朋友喊他“十代目”，还对他特别尊敬，也是个一言不合就掏炸弹的狠人。也就是说，27是一个组织的首领，再看这些人的行事作风，起码是个跨国的恐怖组织！

125‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：不过这不是重点，重点是那个被拍到墙上的小孩子哭了一会儿后从头发里掏出了一个火箭筒（草这根本不科学）就要对着自己来一发，结果被拍碎的墙掉了一块石头下来把他砸到了一遍，火箭筒直接朝着27飞了过去。

126‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：重点来了！我一眨眼的功夫，一个陌生帅气的棕发男人出现了！然后，他看我的眼神看起来好像认识我一样，但他没有跟我打招呼，而是朝我勾唇笑了笑，然后走到了那个小婴儿面前把他抱了起来，然后——

127‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：草他亲了他亲了他亲了他亲了！！！！！！！！他亲了小婴儿一口，还说什么“我的爱人”！！！！！！！我真傻，我以为和婴儿的三角恋已经是极限了，没想到还有更劲爆更混乱的关系——那个小婴儿竟然也脚踩两只船！！！草小婴儿脚踩两只船！他是怎么做到的卧槽？！太牛批了！！！！

128‖：卧槽！

129‖：卧槽卧槽！

130‖：卧槽卧槽卧槽！

131‖：这就是大佬的世界吗？i了i了。

132‖[楼主]今天的我依旧帅炸天：我感觉我的手在颤抖，大脑要炸了，对不起我去冷静一下。


End file.
